Gathering
A Gathering is a meeting of the Clans, held peacefully during the night of the full moon. When a leader chooses a warrior to accompany them to the Gathering, it is often considered an honor. Purpose :On Gatherings, Clan leaders announce current affairs and significant events within their Clan (like appointing new apprentices and warriors, or death or birth of a cat). They also use this time, if necessary, to ask for help from others, such as when WindClan asked RiverClan for drinking rights in their territory, when a drought shortened their water supply. :Warriors use this chance to meet their friends from other Clans and exchange information. Many cats will use a Gathering to try to determine the strength and weakness of another Clan. *Clan leaders hold Gatherings to share news with the other Clans. *Gatherings are meant for meeting new cats, but not to share Clan weaknesses and strengths. *When the moon is full, the Gathering begins. *The start of the gathering marks a time of truce between the four Clans. When the truce is broken StarClan voices its displeasure by sending clouds over the moon. Then the Gathering is over and the Clans must go back to their territories. Procedure :The Gathering is held on the night of the full moon, because it is the only time that the moon is bright enough to see everything and everyone. The leader, the deputy, the medicine cat and apprentice, several warriors, apprentices, and elders participate from each Clan. If a leader cannot attend, the deputy will speak on behalf of their Clan. :Once arrived at the Gathering territory, the leaders sit on a designated high spot (i.e: a rock or a tree branch) along with the other leaders where they can be seen and heard well while talking to the warriors and to each other. Deputies sit close by. It is considered to be disrespectful if any other cat speaks from atop the leader's spot, unless specifically asked. :As decreed by StarClan, the nights of the Gatherings are a time of peace. If there is any violence, StarClan sends a cloud to cover the moon signifying their displeasure; usually the Gathering ends if this happens. :In The Sight, the Clans organize a special daylight Gathering, with friendly competitions between the apprentices of different Clans. This was to ease the tension between the Clans, which was unusally high. Location :The Gatherings are frequently held on neutral territory, areas no cats have claimed. But on occasions, if something threatens the usual Gathering area, the Clans will have to find somewhere different to gather (such as when foxes threatened Fourtrees, the Clans gathered on Snakerocks in ThunderClan territory.) Old Forest *The Gathering was held at the sacred Fourtrees, where the territories of all four Clans meet. There were four great oaks there, older than the Clans. The leaders sat on the Great Rock, which was a huge, smooth rock in the center. They could sit there and look over all the Clans. Deputies sat a the foot of the rock, while medicine cats sat at the edge of the clearing. Lake *In Twilight, the Gathering was held near Horseplace before the tree fell down, therefore, making the tree a bridge so the cats could get to the island. *The Gathering was held at the Island, a place near the side of the Lake by RiverClan territory. Mudclaw was killed by a falling tree on the Island, making a tree-bridge, since RiverClan was the only Clan who was used to swimming. Because the tree-bridge was only on RiverClan territory, the cats made it a rule that scent-marks end three tail-lengths from the shore of the lake, and that three-tail-lengh area was neutral territory. *In Dark River, RiverClan used the Gathering Island temporarily as a camp, when Twoleg kits were playing around the camp. The RiverClan cats had a simple plan of throwing rocks into the river to make it deeper and wider to deter the Twoleg kits. Neverless, the whole incident created an uproar among the Clans. Other Places *In the The New Prophecy arc, the Gathering was once held at a marshy area near Horseplace. *In the Power of Three arc, a special day-light Gathering was held on ThunderClan territory, but it was competitions and contests. *When foxes took over Fourtrees, the Gatherings were held at Snakerocks. *In Firestar's Quest ''and ''SkyClan's Destiny, SkyClan's Gatherings are held on the Skyrock. In the Books ''Crookedstar's Promise/''Bluestar's Prophecy 'Year 0, Leaf-fall Moon 1' Information Revealed: ThunderClan: *After ThunderClan finds a dead squirrel with WindClan scent, Pinestar promises to warn all the Clans at this Gathering that they will be extra vigilant. During the Gathering, he says that evidence of hunting within the border had been justified, and any spotted intruders would be sent away with more than sharp words. He looks at Heatherstar while he says this, but she doesn't reply. 'Year 1, Leaf-bare Moon 3' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Pinestar says ThunderClan is thriving despite the snow *ThunderClan has two new apprentices: Lionpaw and Goldenpaw *Leopardfoot and Patchpelt are their new warriors. *Young warriors and apprentices are making good progress in training, and elders are well fed. ShadowClan: *Cedarstar says the deputy, Stonetooth, has retired, and Raggedpelt will take his place. WindClan: *Heatherstar says WindClan have fully restocked their medicine supply, and that the kits and elders have finally recovered from ThunderClan's attack. Sunfall growls at her, saying that ThunderClan only fought warriors. *Heatherstar corrects herself then, explaining that the elders and kits have finally recovered from the shock of watching their kin being brutally attacked in their nests. *There is tension when WindClan says that no kits were stolen. Willowkit and Graykit were merely taken home. *Prey is running well despite the snow and the Clan is well fed. RiverClan: *Ottersplash mutters that at least no kits were stolen in the attack against WindClan. *Beetlenose almost starts tensions again, when Hailstar interrupts, saying RiverClan has been free from Twolegs since the snows came. *A Twoleg kit fell into the ice recently. *Fishing is good despite the ice. *Oakheart is announced as RiverClan's newest warrior. Other: *The Clans start without RiverClan since it took them so long to come *The Clans don't share tongues after the Gathering, as it is too cold. *When reporting back to the Clans after the Gathering, Hailstar says that leaf-bare has left ThunderClan hungry as usual. 'Year 1, Newleaf Moon 3' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Pinestar says that he will add border patrols to keep off any invaders, and glares at Hailstar. The cats wonder why he is accusing RiverClan, when they hadn't even crossed the border in moons. They think that Pinestar is just stirring up trouble for his own benefit. However, Pinestar says he isn't accusing any cat of anything. Tensions rise, and StarClan covers the moon with a few wisps of clouds. ShadowClan: *Cedarstar says that newleaf has brought prey but also kittypets that want to steal food from their territory. WindClan: *After seeing the clouds covering the moon, Heatherstar tells the cats to stop in the name of StarClan RiverClan: *Kittypets hide in their cozy nests all leaf-bare and forget the woods belong to the Clans. *RiverClan has a new warrior: Crookedjaw Other: *ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan agree that kittypets are causing trouble. *As the warriors talk before the Gathering, is is mentioned that Leopardfoot hasn't kitted yet, but it will happen soon. *Bluefur has her warrior name. 'Year 1, Greenleaf Moon 3' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Sunstar announces that Pinestar has left to become a kittypet, and this news shocks all the Clans *He also says that Pinestar's departure signals a new, stronger ThunderClan Other: *The warrior code is extended to reject the soft life of a kittypet and to stay loyal to the freedom and honor of being a Clan cat. 'Year 1, Leaf-fall Moon 1' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Goldenflower and Lionheart are the newest warriors of ThunderClan *They have chased a fox back across borders and halted kittypet intrusions. ShadowClan: *Cedarstar says Yellowfang is Sagewhisker's new medicine cat apprentice, now beginning her training. The other leaders congratulate her. WindClan: *Heatherstar says WindClan has thrived the last greenleaf. They have never seen so many rabbits on the moor, and they made use of StarClan's bountiful gift. RiverClan: *Hailstar says RiverClan has enjoyed rich prey. The banks are filled with fish and prey is restocked. He then looks at Oakheart. *Oakheart addresses the Gathering on how to get rid of the Twoleg pelt-dens 'Year 2, Greenleaf Moon 1' Information revealed: RiverClan: *Shellheart has retired to the elder's den. *Crookedjaw is RiverClan's new deputy. 'Year 3, Leaf-bare Moon 3' Information revealed: Other: *Bluefur meets with Oakheart to tell him to take her kits so she can become deputy. ''Firestar's Quest 'Ancient Years' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Prey is running well SkyClan: *Twolegs are destroying their territory, and they need more territory Other: *The other Clans refuse, and Cloudstar walks away, saying they will never look to the skies again. 'Year 7, New-leaf Moon 3' Information revealed: RiverClan: *Stormfur and Feathertail are now warriors. 'Year 7, Greenleaf Moon 1' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Brambleclaw is now a warrior *prey is plentiful and Twolegs aren't bothering them. ShadowClan: *Tawnypelt is now a warrior *The prey is running well *They have seen more Twolegs lately; they let their monsters leave the Thunderpath and crash into the woods. However, they don't know the cats are there. WindClan: *Ashfoot has a new litter of three kits *Onewhisker and Mudclaw chased off a fox and it headed towards RiverClan territory RiverClan: *There are more Twolegs because of greenleaf. However, the river is low, and not many have come this year. Other: *The Clans are mostly at peace Into the Wild 'Year 5, Greenleaf Moon 3' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar says that she has made no agreement with Brokenstar, and she will discuss this with her Clan after the Gathering. ShadowClan: *Brokenstar tells the other Clans present, ThunderClan and RiverClan, that ShadowClan needs more territory to feed their hungry kits. He tells them how WindClan failed to understand this and in the end they had no choice but to drive them out, and threatens to do the same to the others. *After that announcement, Brokenstar announces that a ShadowClan cat has turned into a rogue. ShadowClan have chased her out of the Clan, and until she is killed, they must keep a close eye on their kits. ThunderClan understands this is Yellowfang. WindClan: *WindClan has been driven out, and can't attend this Gathering. RiverClan: *Crookedstar allows Brokenstar to have hunting rights in the river. He is most likely afraid that if he refuses, Brokenstar and his Clan will drive him and RiverClan out of the forest, like they had done with WindClan, although he does show some resignation with agreeing. *The cats of RiverClan are horrified and humiliated, because Crookedstar did not consult with them before making this decision. He claims it is for the good of the Clan, and that he thinks it is better to share the plentiful fish in the river than to spill blood over it. Other: *The Clans are uneasy to start without WindClan, but Brokenstar forces everyone's attention on him, and they are forced to start. *The cats also notice that most of ShadowClan's apprentices are smaller than they should be. Fire and Ice 'Year 5, Leaf-fall Moon 1' Information Revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar announces Yellowfang as ThunderClan's new medicine cat and that ThunderClan has two new warriors; Fireheart and Graystripe. ShadowClan: *Nightpelt reveals that he has taken over the leadership of ShadowClan. He says that the former leader, Brokenstar, had broken the rules of the warrior code and they were forced to chase them out. *Nightpelt also says that the spirits of StarClan spoke to Runningnose and chose him as leader. He reveals that he hasn't gone to Mothermouth to gain his nine lives of a leader, but will do so the following not while the moon was still full. After his vigil at the Moonstone, Nightpelt says he will be known as Nightstar. WindClan: *WindClan has still not returned to their territory, and can't attend this Gathering. RiverClan: *Crookedstar has nothing to announce regarding RiverClan. Other: *Nightpelt demands that Crookedstar allow ShadowClan to still hunt in their river. Crookedstar angers ShadowClan by saying that he will no longer allow them to hunt in his territory, and only when Bluestar intervenes is peace restored. Crookedstar and Nightstar plan to hunt on WindClan territory since they had been driven out. *Bluestar provokes Crookedstar and Nightstar by saying that WindClan must return. Crookedstar does not want this, since Twoleg activity along the river means his cats cannot fish, plus, his Clan had begun hunting in WindClan's territory to survive. *Bluestar eventually convinces the other leaders that WindClan must return since there have always been four Clans in the forest. 'Year 6, Leaf-bare Moon1' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar says that ThunderClan patrols have scented RiverClan cats hunting on Sunningrocks and that the Sunningrocks belonged to ThunderClan. *Tigerclaw accuses ShadowClan of trespassing. He says that it was always the same patrol of cats. ShadowClan: *Rogues are stealing prey from ShadowClan, according to Nightpelt. WindClan: *Tallstar says he can scent ShadowClan on his territory. RiverClan: *Crookedstar says there is an enemy cat spying on RiverClan and they can scent him and says tt wouldn't be long before they find him. Other: *At Tigerclaw's accusation, Nightstar says that his warriors haven't set foot on ThunderClan. *After Tallstar admits the scents he has found on his territory, Tigerclaw hisses that RiverClan and ShadowClan are allying against them. *The cats get increasingly hostile, and StarClan covers the moon with clouds. Tallstar closes the Gathering by the will of StarClan. Forest of Secrets 'Year 6, Leaf-bare Moon 3' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Before the Gathering, Bluestar refuses to admit Brokenstar is ThunderClan's hostage now. *After Tallstar, Bluestar says that ThunderClan is also recovering from the battle. *They have made two new warriors: Dustpelt and Sandstorm. WindClan: *Tallstar says that one of their elders has died from the battle against RiverClan and ShadowClan, but their warriors will live to fight another day. *Some cats get hostile, but Bluestar steps forward and says it is good news that WindClan is getting strong again. Other: *Fireheart and Graystripe leave at the end of the Gathering to see Ravenpaw. 'Year 6, New-leaf Moon 2' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar steps forward and says Brokentail is blind. ShadowClan: *Nightstar announces that ThunderClan is sheltering Brokenstar. WindClan: *Tallstar announces that until ThunderClan chases Brokentail out, tensions between WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan will grow. RiverClan: *Crookedstar steps forward to tell about the damage done on RiverClan's territory. Other: Rising Storm 'Year 6, Greenleaf Moon 3' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar announces that Brokentail is dead, to which a satisfied murmur rippled through the Clans. She then announced Fireheart as deputy. *Other: None of the other Clans speak at this Gathering, except for asking Bluestar questions about Tigerclaw. A Dangerous Path 'Year 7, Leaf-fall Moon 1' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Fireheart stands in for Bluestar. *Fireheart explains that there was a fire. *He announces that Halftail and Patchpelt died. *He mentions Yellowfang seperately, saying she died trying to rescue Halftail. *Cinderpelt is the new medicine cat. *Fireheart thanks RiverClan for giving them shelter. *He warns Tigerstar that they are not afraid of ShadowClan. ShadowClan: *Tigerstar is the new leader, since Nightstar died of sickness. *He announces that Cinderfur is dead as well. *The rogues are now part of ShadowClan, which makes Tallstar wary. Tigerstar responds that the rogues will be loyal to him. *Blackfoot is now deputy. *Tigerstar vows to make ShadowClan strong. Other: *Neither of the other Clans speak at this Gathering. The Darkest Hour 'Year 6, Leaf-bare Moon 1' ThunderClan: *Firestar rejects Tigerstar's offer rather than joining his clan. *Firestar attempts to reveal Tigerstar's ambitions, but a thunderstorm begins, ending the Gathering. ShadowClan: *Tigerstar announces that RiverClan has agreed to join with ShadowClan to become TigerClan. *He invites the two other clans to join his clan. WindClan: *Tallstar is offered to join his clan with Tigerstar's, but he rejects angrily. RiverClan: *It is revealed that RiverClan has joined ShadowClan to become TigerClan. Other: *The Gathering is closed by Tigerstar after a thunderstorm begins. Midnight 'Year 7, Greenleaf Moon 1' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Firestar passes on the news about a badger at Snakerocks. *He says they have a new warrior, Sorreltail. ShadowClan: *Blackstar says that ShadowClan is strong and prey is plentiful. *The heat of Greenleaf has dried up part of the marshes in ShadowClan territory. WindClan: *Tallstar admits that Blackstar is right about the heat, saying that the streams in WindClan's territory have been burned away and that they can't get to the Gorge water. *He asks Leopardstar if they can drink from the river, to which Leopardstar reluctantly agrees. RiverClan: *A litter of kits was born. *Twolegs had left rubbish by the river, attracting rats, but they had been killed by Blackclaw and Stormfur. *Hawkfrost and Mothwing are now warriors. *Muttering and growls come from the RiverClan warriors, so Leopardstar decides to explain how Sasha, a rogue, gave RiverClan her kits, Mothwing and Hawkfrost. *She defends them against all the protests and anger. *Mothwing is now a medicine cat, except that Mudfur is waiting for a sign since she is a rogue. Other: *Firestar congratulates Hawkfrost after the Gathering. *Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt talk about Hawkfrost and their dreams. 'Year 7, Leaf-fall Moon 3''' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Firestar announces that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw had gone missing. ShadowClan: *Blackstar hesitantly claims that Tawnypelt had gone missing as well and he thought she had gone to join her brother. *Blackstar also reports more Twoleg activity along with new monsters that never went to a certain piece of boggy land. WindClan: *Tallstar says that Crowpaw had disappeared and he thought that a predator of some sort had killed him. RiverClan: *Leopardstar says that WindClan no longer has permission to drink from the river as streams run freely in WindClan territory once more. *Hawkfrost accuses WindClan of stealing fish from the river, and Firestar ends up ending the argument. *Leopardstar willingly says that Stormfur and Feathertail had disappeared, claiming she thought they had gone to join ThunderClan, as they were half-clan. References and Citations Category:Clan Life